Veronica Veggie Pizza
Veronica Veggie Pizza is a male contestant that competes on Brawl of the Objects Shopkins Edition. Prior to his elimination, he was the captain of Team Chocolate, but rejoined in Downhill Disasters. Bio Veronica Veggie Pizza: A slice of the good life that is a cut above the rest. The only problem is she loves to veg out in front of the TV. Personality Veronica Veggie Pizza is the leader of Team Chocolate. He's a kind player, but can be doubtful in his abilities. His horrible singing got him eliminated early in the game, but his popularity let him rejoin. Now Veronica Veggie Pizza has to fight for his right in the game, alongside his best friend Frank Furter. Coverage In How It All Began, he and Frank Furter knitted a car for Marty Party Hat, Sarah Fairy Cake and Frank Furter to drive, and for Tocky Cuckoo Clock to sit on top. Because Veronica Veggie Pizza sat in the passenger seat when the car fell into the finish line, he became team captain as well as Marty Party Hat. In BOTOSE: The Videogame, before choosing teams, him and Marty Party Hat had to eat watermelons. Despite Veronica Veggie Pizza eating more watermelons than Marty Party Hat, Connie Console revealed that the watermelon mini-challenge was a fake, and that Marty Party Hat was already chosen to choose first. Veronica Veggie Pizza chose Frank Furter, Popsi-Cool, Cheeky Chocolate, Slick Breadstick, and Queen Cake onto his team. Because Marty Party Hat chose Posh Pear, his team was stuck with Yvonne Scone. During the video game challenge, Veronica lost his 3 lives to a vertical-moving spiky, the fire cannon and Yvonne pushing him into a moving barrel. He placed 11th in the challenge out of 14, and 6th on his team. In The Ever Convenient Shopkins Shopping Mall, before the elimination, Veronica and Frank Furter were discussing on what name their team should be. Veronica considered three names, each of which Frank Furter rejected, and Veronica gave up on ideas. Yvonne Scone came in and told them that she thought better of them for not discussing their team names with their team, but Veronica told her that she didn't think good about any of them. At the elimination, Veronica was tied with Popsi-Cool for the least amount of votes, at 10. His prize, like the rest of his team except for Slick Breadstick, was a sock. At the Ever Convenient Shopkins Shopping Mall, he decided to go to the Candy Store and purchase the Jar of 1000 candies, with each candy costing a mere cent. At the purchase, he learned that each candy had an indivisual barcode because there should be 1000 candies in the jar. After the salesclerk counts the 999th candy, a power outage occurs due to Connie Console's hot tub shorting him out, resetting the cash register. Veronica then refused to buy the jar and angrily storms off to find another store, although he doesn't buy anything else. After the challenge, his team was immune to elimination. In BOTOSE's Next Star, prior to the elimination, Marty Party Hat volunteered to name his team "Team Vanilla", while Veronica's team would be named "Team Chocolate", which he agreed on. After the elimination, after Connie announced the next challenge, he was disappointed because he knew he was unable to sing. When he got to sing, he received a 0/10 from each judge, and his team was so behind in points that it didn't matter, and Team Chocolate was up for elimination. In Go, Battle Monster!, he is eliminated with 90 votes, to Frank Furter's sadness. Before he is frozen, Veronica starts to give Frank Furter advice, but is cut off and placed next to Yvonne Scone and Posh Pear. In Meet Your Match, he is first seen playing chess with Tocky Cuckoo Clock and Milk Bud, although he doesn't understand how to play. Milk Bud knocks down the board, and Veronica questions if he won. He is one of six contestants up for rejoining at the end of the episode. After the credits, it is revealed that Veronica also has a BaOTOSE counterpart, Putrid Pizza, who did not compete in a mini-challenge due to being eliminated. In Downhill Disasters, after being unfrozen, Veronica votes for Slick Breadstick because after he chose the latter onto his team, Slick called him "useless", and he claims that he can read Slick's subtitles. During the rejoin, he rejoins with 188 votes, to his excitement and Frank Furter's happiness. Once the challenge begins, he and Frank Furter share a sled. The duo reach the last flag, although they fail to grab it because of Frank Furter's slow reaction, so he is whacked by the pole. He does not win the challenge and is up for elimination. In Unexpected Expedition, Veronica is first seen talking with the remaining Team Chocolate members, asking what happened when he was eliminated. He replies that he never got to meet Bridie too well back in Dream World, and is shocked when Cheeky Chocolate claims to have replaced him as team captain, although she said it was for one episode during a challenge, but it wasn't a big deal. During elimination, he is safe with 24 votes, and ends up with a map for a cave. Once the challenge starts, he immediately groups up with Frank Furter, although Connie pairs him up with Lil' Blaze. While walking through the cave, he explains to Blaze that monsters don't exist, although she should watch out for bats and other nocturnal creatures, although this doesn't comfort her. While familiarizing with the cave map, the rock they are sitting on is revealed to be a cave monster, who questions them as trespassers, causing them to run away in fear. Veronica doesn't win the challenge, and is up for elimination once again. Trivia *Veronica is the only male and the 1st Contestant to rejoin. *Veronica is the only contestant to rejoin, so far. *Veronica has the most votes overall at 288, this counting rejoining. *He is one of the finale 5 to win "Brawl Of The Objects Shopkins Edition" Category:BOTOSE